


House Call

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has an injury, so Dinah opts to make him stay in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

"Master Bruce, your date has arrived."

Bruce looked up, on guard and still in the remnants of his business attire. "I don't have a date tonight… do I?"

"Unless, sir, you are a glutton for punishing yourself, you do now." Alfred almost smirked before moving aside and letting the 'date' into the study.

"Heard you broke an ankle, and since I'm still in this cast, figured I'd bring Cantonese and me for your company tonight," Dinah said, eyes dancing in a challenge for him to tell her 'no'.

"I'll just get the food on trays," Alfred offered, leaving them to discuss the matter.

"Dinah, I can compensate for my injury," Bruce began, but he was curious about the cast on her arm; when had she gotten injured? Why hadn't he heard about it? 

Why did it matter?

"If I'm benched, you're benched, Pointy Head," she informed him in a tone he hadn't heard since… since Dinah had been trying to rein Oliver in. "I can easily kick your ass and make you stay in, or you can just concede."

"You can't."

"You better ask Tim before you make that claim," Dinah advised, taking a seat on the couch. 

Bruce knew he had lost… and somehow he was looking forward to finding out just how she would keep his mind off things.


End file.
